Clayton
Clayton (nome completo de "John Clayton") é o principal antagonista do filme de 1999 da Disney Tarzan. Ele foi mostrado como um antagonista menor em Kingdom Hearts. Ele é dublado por Brian Blessed. Clayton se parece com muitos vilões clássicos da Disney, com fome de dinheiro e poder. Mas o que faz com que ele se destaque da multidão é a sua aspereza. Assim como Cruella De Vil, o tratamento cruel de Clayton pelos animais (neste caso, os macacos), e ao próprio Tarzan, faz dele um vilão arrepiante e frio, além de tão diferente quanto os demais. Personalidade Clayton geralmente agia com calma, como um nobre cavalheiro, mas na verdade, ele é de fato violento, egoísta, ganancioso e cruel. Clayton era muito manipulador usando os Porters para levá-lo à África e à manipulação de Tarzan em mostrar-lhe onde os gorilas estavam dizendo-lhe que o interesse amoroso de Tarzan, Jane, foi devastada por não ser capaz de ver os gorilas. Ele pensou que os gorilas e qualquer outra criatura que não era humano nada mais eram do que animais e queria usar os gorilas para tornar-se rico. Um caçador talentoso e rastreador, Clayton era um homem muito perigoso. Ele também estava muito disposto a arriscar a morte nas mãos de seus inimigos e se assegurar que desceu ao seu nível de selvageria (ou, em suas palavras, "lutar como um homem"), ainda que não seja, ele tem medo da morte. Isto é especialmente evidente quando tentou cortar as videiras, o que só matou a si mesmo no processo. Aparições ''Tarzan'' : Veja a página principal: Tarzan (filme). Em Tarzan, Clayton, um caçador veterano, serve como guia para Jane e seu pai Arquimedes Q. Porter em uma expedição à África em busca de gorilas, mas seu segredo é usar a viagem como um meio para caçar gorilas para vender no mercado negro. Clayton é arrogante e totalmente convicto em suas próprias habilidades e invulnerabilidade. Com a introdução de Tarzan para a expedição, Clayton faz várias tentativas (todos sem sucesso) para obter a localização dos gorilas de Tarzan, que é muito mais fascinado com o que Jane tem que ensiná-lo sobre os humanos. Com tantos objetivos frustrados, Clayton se prepara para deixar a África com Jane e Professor Porter. No entanto, ele manipula os sentimentos de Tarzan por Jane, e diz ao homem macaco que eles vão ficar se ele leva-los para os gorilas. Isto, naturalmente, não é verdade, Jane teria que voltar para a Inglaterra, em algum momento de qualquer maneira. Tarzan, porém, é convencido, e tem Kerchak, o líde dos gorilas, distraído para que ele possa levar Jane para os gorilas. Kerchak retorna inesperadamente, porém, e está irritado com os invasores e ataca Clayton, considerando ele a maior ameaça. Felizmente para Clayton, Tarzan consegue prender Kerchak. Deserdado por Kerchak, Tarzan concorda em voltar para a Inglaterra com Jane e o professor, apenas para ser surpreendido e preso com eles por Clayton e a tripulação do capitão. Agora que o vilão não precisa mais deles, ele quer todos eles fora do caminho para que ele e seus comparsas possam capturar os gorilas e vendê-los a um zoológico por £ 300 cada (uma quantidade substancial de dinheiro nos dias em que o filme foi definido). Os heróis conseguem escapar, assustando capangas de Clayton (aprisionando-os nas mesmas gaiolas que pretendiam prender os gorilas), e libertam os gorilas, incluindo Kala, mãe adotiva de Tarzan. Clayton atira em Tarzan, mas a bala apenas causa escoriações no braço. Kerchak é morto a tiros quando ele ataca Clayton. Depois de bater em Jane com seu rifle, colocando-a fora da luta, Clayton confronta Tarzan, que leva a batalha para as copas das árvores. Os dois trocam golpes brevemente, onde Tarzan provoca Clayton para largar o seu rifle. Tarzan em seguida, leva a espingarda e aponta para ele. Clayton zomba de Tarzan, dizendo-lhe para "ser homem" e matá-lo. Tarzan, naquele instante percebendo que ele só se rebaixaria ao nível do Clayton se ele atirasse, ele só assusta Clayton, imitando um barulho de um tiro, dizendo que ele não é um homem como ele, e esmaga o rifle. Depois de ver sya arma no chão, Clayton fica furioso e pega seu facão. Tarzan salta de volta em uma massa de videiras para escapar dos golpes furiosos de Clayton. Ele consegue complicar Clayton nas videiras, mas Clayton estupidamente rasga algumas delas com seu facão, sem perceber que uma videira caiu como uma corda em seu próprio pescoço. Tarzan tenta avisá-lo, mas, na sua ira Clayton corta acidentalmente a videira que está segurando ele. Ele e Tarzan despencam em direção ao chão.Tarzan fica em segurança, mas Clayton é enforcado pela videira quando ela se encaixa no pescoço. Um raio de luz ilumina seu cadáver pendurado, balançando-se ligeiramente na brisa, brevemente, antes que ele é deixado para a selva. Final alternativo Houve um final alternativo para o filme original, onde Clayton e Tarzan lutam em um barco onde Clayton tem alguns gorilas em jaulas e está tentando fazer uma fuga junto com seus capangas. Nesta versão, Clayton batalha com Tarzan usando uma metralhadora e um punhal ao fazer referências ao Tarzan ser um verdadeiro homem selvagem e não, o que é uma reminiscência da declaração feita no final real. Nesta versão, ele morre quando alguns barris de petróleo pegam fogo e explodem o barco. Ambos Tarzan e Clayton estão presos no barco, mas Clayton encontra seu fim quando as cordas de apoio amarram as pernas dele e o derrubam com o barco, fazendo com que ele se afogue. Esse final foi descartado porque era muito escuro e violento para os jovens espectadores e sentiu que era mais apropriado ter a luta final na selva e deixar a selva para desempenhar um papel na queda de Clayton (a videira ao redor de seu pescoço). Outra razão para ele ser descartado foi porque ele também contradiz a observação de Tarzan que ele não vai te matar como um "homem como Clayton." Eles também queriam Clayton a aparecer mais animalesco e confiar mais na força bruta em sua batalha com Tarzan. Assim, ele tem muito menos diálogo na versão final, com exceção de sua observação xenófobo, e é muito mais violento em seus ataques. Este final alternativo pode ser encontrado na edição especial do segundo disco do DVD. ''A Lenda de Tarzan'' : Veja a página principal: The Legend of Tarzan. Em The Legend of Tarzan, é revelado que Clayton tem uma irmã chamada Lady Watham que planeja se vingar de Tarzan (a quem ela pensa que matou Clayton de propósito). Lady Watham pede para seu mordomo raptar Jane, Professor Porter, Terk e Tantor, escondendo-os em lugares em todo o selva com armadilhas perigosas, para matá-los. Antes de Tarzan poder ir para salvá-los, Lady Watham atira nele com um dardo, causando Tarzan a ser envenenado, dando Tarzan a opção de sofrer do jeito que ela fez por ter alguém que ama morrendo ou sofrer no mesmo caminho de Clayton. No entanto, após Tarzan salvar sua vida, ela lhe dá o antídoto para o veneno e ela, finalmente, entende que Tarzan nunca matou seu irmão. Clayton também aparece em uma das alucinações de Tarzan em um episódio. ''Kingdom Hearts'' : Veja a página principal: Kingdom Hearts. rightEm Kingdom Hearts, Clayton encontra Donald e Pateta em um bambuzal depois que pousaram em Deep Jungle. Ele leva os dois para o acampamento, onde se reuniu com Sora e encontrou-se com Tarzan e Jane. A suspeita sobre a atividade de Clayton surgiu quando Clayton disse que Donald e Pateta "não eram muito utéis para caçar gorilas", quando ele e Jane veio realmente lá para a pesquisa. Ele questionou Tarzan sobre a nidificação dos gorilas, secretamente desejando caçá-los como ele iria conseguir um ótimo preço para os zoológicos. Eventualmente, Tarzan concordou em levá-lo para a nidificação e se reuniu com o líder do grupo, Kerchak, enquanto Clayton sorrateiramente foi para a casa da árvore abandonada. Lá, ele tentou atirar em Terk, mas parou quando foi surpreendido por Donald. Para defender-se, Clayton mentiu que ele atirou em uma cobra que ameaça a vida de Terk. Uma vez de volta à tenda, Clayton brigou com uma Jane furiosa, que proibido ele de ver os gorilas. Ele escondeu sua raiva com um sorriso nervoso, e Clayton desistiu da barraca. Resmungando para si mesmo em privado, Clayton disse que apostaria sua vida a caçar os gorilas. Mal sabia ele, que sua raiva e determinação para caçar os gorilas tinha atraído os Heartless para Deep Jungle. Com medo deles em primeiro lugar, Clayton deu um tiro nos Heartless, mas a escuridão em seu coração levou-o e ele percebeu que ele poderia usar sua recém-descoberta para pegar os gorilas. Enquanto Tarzan, Donald, Sora e Pateta estavam procurando por ele, Clayton seqüestrou Jane e Terk e os prendeu na selva. Ele, então, caçou a localização dos gorilas, com a ajuda dos Heartless. Assim como ele estava prestes a matá-los, Sora, Donald, Pateta e Tarzan chegaram, encontrando Clayton, que estava à beira de perder seu coração. Sora e companhia lutaram com ele e os Heartless. Mesmo que ele provou ser proficientes no uso de uma arma de longo alcance e até mesmo uma estreita faixa (balançando-o como um líder), Clayton e seus Heartless foram facilmente derrotados. Em desvantagem, Clayton convocou um Heartless chamado Stealth Sneak, e iniciou uma batalha de chefe. Quando Clayton foi jogado de seu cavalo, Sora o derrotou. Depois, como Clayton estava preparado para terminar com Sora de uma vez por todas, o Stealth Sneak caiu e, finalmente, Clayton foi esmagado até a morte, o paradeiro de seu corpo após a batalha é desconhecido, embora possa ter desaparecido com os Heartless. Galeria : Veja a página principal: Clayton/Galeria. Trivia *Quando vemos os relâmpagos no filme original, os telespectadores podem ver a sombra de Clayton no flash, pendurado sobre a videira que virou corda por um breve momento. Isso faz com que a cena da morte seja uma das mais surpreendentes de todas, fazendo a morte de Scar, Ursula e Roscoe sendo os demais mostrados em suas mortes-personagens raramente são mostrados para ser mortos por causa de lesões, elas geralmente caem e nunca mais são vistos novamente. *O verdadeiro nome de Tarzan nunca é mostrado. Nos livros originais, John Clayton é o nome deTarzan e seu pai. O homem que acompanhava Jane pela África era William Cecil Clayton, primo biológico de Tarzan. *Diferentemente da maioria dos vilões que caíram para a morte, Clayton é um dos poucos que foi realmente visto morto por uma queda. Os outros incluem Frollo, Zira, Rainha Narissa e Mãe Gothel (Scar não conta, já que ele não foi morto pela própria queda). *Clayton é um pouco semelhante a Amos Slade de The Fox and the Hound e Percival C. McLeach de The Rescuers Down Under. Todos são caçadores e ambos possuem armas, no entanto Clayton não tem quaisquer companheiros animais enquanto Amos Slade tinha Chief e McLeach teve Joanna, a Goanna. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Homens Categoria:Caçadores Categoria:Personagens de Tarzan Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Vilões de comédia Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens falecidos Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Adultos